<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eat me as dessert. by Skamtrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146006">eat me as dessert.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash'>Skamtrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Food Sex, Foreplay, Ice Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Temperature Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sander surprises Robbe with a night of food play ft some sweets and ice play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eat me as dessert.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R: :(</p><p>S: im coming, im coming.</p><p>R: you said that already</p><p>S: just bought everything, i'll be back in 15 tops.</p><p>Sander informed Robbe of a surprise he had for them on their night alone together. Sander wanted to switch things up is what Robbe knew, he didnt exactly know what that entailed but he was excited and nervous. </p><p>But Sander had left Robbe in the apartment about 45 minutes ago and Robbe was getting antsy waiting wondering if his boyfriend left the country to get whatever he needed.</p><p>When he hears the front door open about ten minutes later, he groans, "Finally" He gets out of Sander's bed and walks to the front door and sees Sander putting a couple of bags down.</p><p>"What did you get?"  He asks, bending down to look through but Sander gently pushes him back, "No looking."</p><p>"Did you get food? Are we having another dinner or something?" Robbe questions confused.</p><p>Sander chuckles and holds Robbe by his biceps, "Just relax. I want you to go lie down, clothes off and put this on." He says handing him a blindfold. Robbe raises his eyebrows and Sander smirks, "What?"</p><p>"What are you about to do to me?"</p><p>"It'll be fun, I promise." He says sealing his promise with a soft kiss. Robbe turns around and heads to the room without a word as Sander takes everything out the bag. A couple minutes later, he heads to his bedroom and licks his lips at the sight of Robbe, lying on his back naked with the blindfold on.</p><p>"I hear you. Whats going on?" Robbe ask.</p><p>"Just gonna make you feel good with some of the stuff I got, okay? Treat you tonight."</p><p>Robbe nods and just stays still and feels a bit of butterflies flutter when he feels Sander climb on the bed to hover above him. His hands come down to brace Sanders thighs, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?Is it going to make me nervous?"</p><p>"No, think it'll be fun" Robbe nods and settles on not knowing, putting all his trust in Sander. He gets scared when he feels something touch his lips but once he realizes it's his boyfriend's lips,  he wraps his hand around his neck and his legs around his waist, "Mm, this is nice."</p><p>Sander pulls back and grabs a can of whip cream out of the bag and starts shaking it. Even with the blindfold on, Robbe's face looks confused.  Robbe goes to lift the blindfold but Sander quickly catches his grip,  "No looking"</p><p>He whines childishly and then squeals when he feels something cold against his chest. He then chuckles realizing it's whip cream by the sound of the spray nozzle, "Are you having dessert?" Robbe ask jokingly. </p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>He sprays the whip cream on his nipples and in a singular line down the middle if his abdomen. He then proceeds to nudge Robbes legs apart and sprays some on his inner thighs before ditching the can.</p><p>Robbe lies back patiently and chokes on his own saliva,  when he feels Sander lick the chunk of cream off one nipple, his tongue swirling around to lick it clean, or just to tease Robbe,  two very likely possibilities. </p><p>Robbe's limited vision leaves him no choice but to focus in on his boyfriend's velvety tongue licking the cream off of him and then sucking and playing with his nipple, a sensitive area for him. </p><p>He locks his hand in Sander's hair and feels Sander start to scoot down and lick away the cream away on his stomach. The chill of the creame with the heat of Sander's mouth drove his sensations for a pleasurable loop.</p><p>"Sander" He whines softly when Sander has licked down past his belly button.  He touches himself, wordslessly asking Sander to touch him but Sander ignores the request and scoots down to give attention to his favorite part, Robbe's thighs. Sometimes a single teasing touch on his inner thigh got Robbe excited so Sander was going to have some fun. </p><p>He pushes Robbe's legs apart just admiring the sight and catches glimpse at Robbe's erection slightly jerking against his chest.  He smiles deviously, leaning up to give a suck to the tip which caused Robbe to let out a gasp followed by a whine when he didn't get anything more. </p><p>Robbe just swallows the nerves and anticipation and just softly clenched the sheet below him when he feels Sander kissing up his leg to his thighs and squirms when he feels Sander run his tongue up his thigh, licking up the sweet. He wants so bad to watch this, to see Sander making a mess on him,  licking it all up. </p><p>"Baby.?" He says softly. "Want to see you"</p><p>"Just wait." Sander says, in the zone and sucks and laps at Robbe's creamy skin, kissing up the top of his leg, dangerously close to where Robbe needs him most. He repricoates on the other side, going as far as to mark up Robbe's skin. Sander crawls up the bed and reaches up to push off the blindfold and Robbe flinched at the sudden light but doesn't keep his eyes open for long.  He pulls Sander down on top of him, immediately locking hips and tasting the creame on Sanders tongue. He lifts his hips up to get some friction on his helpless erection but Sander pulls back with a soft tug on his boy's bottom lip. </p><p>"Did you like that?" </p><p>Robbe nods, "wished I saw it though."</p><p>"Im not done with you." Sander reaches inside the bag and pulls out a banana, strawberries and chocolate syrup. </p><p>"You had fun in the store, didn't you?" </p><p>Sander playfully smacks his cheek and Robbe giggles and starts ruffling through the bag.  Sander pushes his hand away,  "Do I need to blindfold you again?  Is that the only way you behave?"</p><p>Robbe repeats the words back to him in a mocking tone. Sander shakes his head and grabs the banana,  getting rid of the peel and climbing on top of Robbe's chest, "Open your mouth"</p><p>Robbe opens his mouth enough to barely fit the banana and Sander slides it inside. Robbe goes to bite on it but Sander pulls it out, "Dont eat it."</p><p>"I'm hungry again " Sander chuckles,  "Just wait." Sander holds the banana at the base and thrust the top half of the banana in and out of Robbe's mouth and the way Robbe's brown eyes never leave his has him hardening up in his pants. </p><p>"Open up more" Robbe widens his mouth without question. Sander sits on Robbe's chest to keep him lying still as he pushes the banana further in his mouth and down his throat. He notices Robbe's visual confusion across his face but Sander tells him to relax and slides it as far down as he can while still holding onto it and his boy happily keeps it there without so much as a twitch. He slides it out for Robbe to catch his breath and slides it swiftly back. He scoots down from Robbe's chest and sits on his lap,  right above his erection and starts grinding against it as he lets Robbe deepthroat the banana.  Robbe soon gets carried away in the friction Sander is giving him that he starts writhing on the bed,  not staying still and Sanded worries he's going to choke. He pulls the banana out, only leaving the tip of it in his mouth, "You can eat it"</p><p>Robbe wipes the beads of sweat building on his upper lip and forehead. He catches his breath before he munches on the banana and leans up to touch Sander through his pants, "That got you really hard."</p><p>"Are you surprised?"</p><p>Robbe shakes his head and grabs the strawberry box, "Can I feed you?" Robbe asked. </p><p>Sander raises his brows in surprise but nods anyway. He watches as Robbe pours some chocolate sauce on his chest and grabs the de-stemmed strawberry and places a couple along his chest and one in his mouth, "start here then go down. Want to be licked clean" Robbe says lying back on the pillow. Sander leans in and sucks the strawberry out of Robbe's mouth and leans down to lick the chocolate, trailing from his neck, down to his nipple where the second strawberry lies. He swallows the one in his mouth before picking up the second and swallowing it,  followed by licking the complicated line Robbe drew to get to his other nipple. He continues the pattern until he gets to Robbe's lower abdomen where Robbe poured heaps of chocolate. </p><p>Sander looks up to Robbe who's smiling down at him and Sander licks down his body, swallowing every drop and takes Robbe in his mouth since that's what he wanted so bad. He licks and sucks on his dick, giving him a bit of attention before pulling off with a pop, "More" Robbe whines. </p><p>Sander throws Robbe the blindfold, "Put it back on"</p><p>"Can you at least get naked first before I cant see?"</p><p>Sander pulls off his shirt, followed by his sweats and briefs and Robbe's mouth starts watering as he reaches down to touch Sander but Sander slides the blindfold on him hastily, "You act like you haven't touched me in weeks"</p><p>"Been tortuous these past 2 days, think we should both drop out of school. Refocus our prioritiesc</p><p>Sander laughs,  "I'll be right back." He hops off the bed, running to the kitchen and comes back a few seconds later,  "What's next?" Dr Robbe ask</p><p>Sander quietly grabs an ice cube from the cup and clasp it in his palm and hovers it above Robbe's chest, waiting for it to trickle.  </p><p>"Sander " Robbe questions when he doesn't feel or hear anything</p><p>"Baby?" He ask again and then he squirms when he feels wetness on his tummy,  "What was that?"</p><p>He feels a couple more cool drops and squirms when they run down his stomach to his dick. </p><p>"Shit" He curses when he feels that chill on his collar bone, realizing Sander has an ice cube in his mouth. Robbe controls his breathing because this tonight was driving him wild.</p><p>His abs contract when Sander licks the ice down his stomach, as it melts against his warm skin. The water trickls down his lean body. Sander turns Robbe's head to the side and moves the ice up his neck to the back of his ear, sending a shiver down Robbe's spine. Sander feels Robbe writhing on the bed as heavy pants escape his lips.  </p><p>"Sander, need you" He begs.  "Now, please" </p><p>Robbe's requests go in one ear and out the other as Sander swallows the nearly melted cube in his mouth and kisses Robbe, blindly grabbing another one. While in midst of the kiss,  he brings his hand up to the top of Robbe's inner thigh,  adjacent to his balls and presses the cube against his skin, and Robbe gasp followed by a whine and he feels his dick jerk despite it being trapped between their bodies. </p><p>Sander keeps the cube there and pushes the blindfold up and Robbe's eyes reek of desperation, his cheeks now pink and flustered. Sander holds Robbe by the jaw, squeezing for him to open his mouth and Robbe does. Sander leans in and flicks his tongue over his boyfriend's,  and kisses him,  messy and cold filled with tongues clashing </p><p>"Sander, i--" he's breathless without having done much. "Now, okay?"He's done with the teasing, as hot as this all is, he needs to be filled. </p><p>Sander flips Robbe over and pushes his cheeks apart and starts eating him out and Robbe's eyes roll back as he shivers on the bed and grabs hold of the pillow, "Fuck He mutters ever so softly as Sander gets him wet and ready.</p><p>A couple minutes later, Sander has Robbe weeping and whining into the pillow with his hand pressed against Sanders head,  trying to get his tongue deeper, to give him something more.</p><p>Sander pulls back, wipes his mouth, and lubes his dick up. Robbe looks back briefly to see his boyfriend getting ready and mutters "finally" in a sigh of relief</p><p>He rest his head back on the pillow, arches his back and his eyes flutter close in absolute bliss when Sander slides inside of him. </p><p>"Sander, stay like that for two seconds" He says and just gets lost in how unreal it feels to full like this. He feels Sander caressing his hips and his waist, smoothing down his body, "You good?'</p><p>Robbe nods and leans up to pull off a little before slamming back and starts fucking himself on Sander's dick and Sander bites down on his bottom lip and looks down at where they're joined at Robbe's ass slapping against his hips and how well he's taking control.</p><p>"God, don't stop, Robbe" Sanders head drops at the warmth and tightness around his dick. Sander looks back down in between them. He crossed his arms over the other, opposite hand on opposite hip and starts fucking Robbe and the brunette whimpers and pants into the pillow.</p><p>Whenever Sander does this with his hands, it always heightens the pleasure tenfold, he's not too sure why but he couldn't care less with how orgasmic it felt.  </p><p>"Kiss me,  kiss me" He hears Robbe softly muttering. Sander pulls Robbe up by his hair,  his back arched as he keeps making love to him and leans in to kiss him. He hears Robbe's erection slapping back against his stomach and reaches around to get him off and Robbe nearly sobs when Sander touches him , almost falling back on the bed but catches himself with a hand on the wall.</p><p>Robbe is getting close and starts fucking himself back against Sanders dick again as Sanders continues to tear him apart and Robbe feels like he might start losing consciousness. His eyes shut, his body is getting severely hotter as he begs Sander to finish him off. And moments later, Robbe's  moans fill the room as he releases on the bed and Sanders hand.  Sander swiftly pulls out, stroking his dick with Robbe's come and keeps a rough hold on Robbe's hip. Sander's groans start getting heavier and louder and his hips jerk as he comes on his boyfriend's ass, his load shooting up Robbe's lower back.  The bottom collaspses on the bed and Sander falls on top of him </p><p>Sander rolls over onto his back a moment later, his chest heaving as he comes down from his orgasmic high.</p><p>Robbe leans up and lies onto his shoulder, kissing his skin, "We ruined your bed"</p><p>The bed is undoubtedly filled with the remainance of whipped cream, strawberry juice and chocolate sauce but it was worth it for the bliss they felt right in that moment. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading 🌻<br/>It's been a while since I posted but if you want more stories to read, I've been writing drabbles at vearthling.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>